Protector
by angelicartist44
Summary: Sequel to Savior. Fenrir returns for Amy, will Draco be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Malfoy's

I looked up at the steel gates separating me from the mansion behind it. I couldn't help but think of the reason these gates had been put up, to keep out people like me. Those that resided in that fabulous mansion didn't want my dirty blood contaminating themselves and their possessions. Unfortunately for them, I had a ticket in. I had fallen in love with one of the occupants living in said mansion; and I was coming in to disrupt their perfect life. Secretly I was terrified of meeting people that already hated me for who I was but I certainly wasn't going to let them know that. To them I was a cool, confident half-breed...who was in love with their son. Maybe I wasn't as confident as I thought I was. It was now or never, though, time to meet the Malfoy's. I stepped forward towards the gate and waved my wand.

"State your name," a harsh voice came out from the gates themselves.

"Amy Marks," I replied, feeling less confident every minute I stood there. "I am a guest of Draco Malfoy."

The gates slowly creaked open and revealed the lush expansion of Malfoy Manor. There were peacocks roaming freely around, and I chuckled at the image it set. The Malfoy's themselves were living examples of excess and they liked nothing more than to show it off. Even the animals they kept were excessive in nature. I dismissed my cleverness and strolled up the walkway towards the door. I lightly knocked on the door and a house elf instantly opened it.

"I'm here to see Draco," I said.

The house elf bowed low to the ground and motioned me to come inside.

"Master Malfoy is in the study," he said, leading me down the hallway.

I was amazed by the mansion and all of the intricate decorations, but this wasn't the reason I was here. As I walked into the study I found the reason why I was. I saw Draco sitting in a leather chair reading a hard cover book. The light from the large pane windows was hitting the side of his face, making his skin and hair gleam.

"Master Malfoy has a guest, sir," the house elf croaked.

Draco's head snapped up and the light hit his steel grey eyes as they focused on me. A smile spread on both of our faces as the recognition set in. He rose up and walked over to me and hugged me.

"I missed you," he said.

I smiled and replied the same back. It had been a few weeks since I'd seen Draco and it had been killing me. I never thought I could miss someone like this.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, directing me to to a chair to sit down.

"Good, nervous mostly," I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Why? Because of my parents?"

"Yeah, they don't even know me and they already hate me," I pouted.

"Well, if they love you even half as much as I do then you'll be set," he said.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes he could be so cheesy it was too much.

"Hey, I thought you liked me being sweet."

"I do, I'm just not used to it," I said and smiled. It was true, at times I would wonder when his next blow up would be, and if I would be in its path. I tried to dismiss these thoughts though, because Draco had been nothing but sweet to me. Our relationship over the past few weeks had leveled out into something I could call normal, and I liked it.

"Draco, what is all the noise about?" a voice called from the doorway. I looked over and the worry that Draco had so easily settled rose back up in my chest. Lucius Malfoy stood, eyes sweeping over towards me and realization dawned on him.

"So, you are the one who has been capturing all of my son's attention. I am curious, however, why has Draco not told me your last name? I wished to formally invite you here myself but Draco wouldn't tell me," he said. He glanced at Draco, a polite smile still on his lips. I knew Draco wouldn't have told his father my last name because that would have been too easy for him to figure out I wasn't a pure-blood.

"Well, I don't think Draco wanted any judgment to be passed before you met me," I said, carefully calculating every word as to not blow my cover before it was needed. It was going to come out sooner or later, I just wanted to put it off for as long as I could.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Dinner will be ready in a few moments, we will talk more then," he said and walked out without another word.

"That went well," I said.

"Oh, it's only just begun," Draco replied, a worried look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2  Fenrir Returns

Draco stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

"My mother insists you wear this," Draco said, as he held up a small black dress.

"What's wrong with what I've got on?" I asked, motioning to my jeans and dress shirt. I didn't have too many nice clothes, but I still hadn't thought it would be needed for a simple dinner. I sighed but shrugged my shoulders and went into the other room to try the dress on. It was tolerable, but still slightly insulting that my clothes weren't good enough. The dress also didn't cover up my scars like I had planned but that was the least of my worries.

"There's shoes too," Draco called from outside the door.

"Ok, now that's just weird," I said, sticking my head outside. "I'm wearing my own shoes, that's my compromise."

"Deal."

I walked out, and Draco smiled at me. He put his arm around me and directed me down the hallway. I could feel my nerves coming back, I felt like I was going to pass out, or at least puke all over the place. I suddenly felt more inadequate than ever before, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go through with this. Draco squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, but it didn't help much. Before I knew it we were in the dining area and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat waiting for me. I gave them a weak smile, unsure of what else to do.

"It's nice to meet you," I managed to croak out.

"We've heard so much about you," Narcissa said. She was only politely smiling, as if she was dealing with someone she didn't much care for but was nice to anyway. Lucius had the same expression, seemingly less polite however.

I sat down next to Draco at the long table, trying not to scrape my chair on the floor as I pushed it forward. As soon as everybody was seated house elves bustled in with wine and pumpkin juice. I politely turned down the wine, it probably wouldn't look too good if I got drunk right now; though it might calm my nerves.

"So, Draco still hasn't told me anything about you," Lucius began. "What house are in at Hogwarts?"

"I'm in Slytherin," I said proudly for the first time in my life.

Lucius raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised I was in _his _house.

"And your parents, what do they do?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, my father is a photographer and my mother is a chef."

"Oh, like for the Daily Prophet? I don't think I've met him before."

"No, they both work for muggles," I revealed, it was now or never.

"Really?" Lucius interjected. He had a smug look on his face, like he knew all along there was something he didn't like about me. He smiled like a cat that had just pounced on a very unsuspecting mouse.

"Yes, my father is a wizard but has always preferred working with muggles, I'm not certain why."

"How odd," Lucius said.

"It's not that much different than working for the Daily Prophet I'm sure," Draco said, polite but sternly.

"Working with muggles, I just can't imagine," Narcissa said, taking a small sip from her glass.

There was a small pause where the only noises were the house elves bustling in the kitchen; it smelled like dinner was close to being ready. The tension in the air was evident but I wasn't about to say something else to incriminate myself.

"Draco instructed me quite clearly not to ask, but I just can't help myself. How did you get those scars?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother!" Draco objected.

"No, it's fine," I said. Draco had assured me that I wouldn't need to talk about them, but I didn't want to lie or avoid it. It was part of who I am and they would just have to deal with it. "I was attacked by a werewolf." Short and straight to the point. I was done with sugar coating things, they would either like me or they wouldn't; I'm sure they wouldn't like me anyway.

Lucius' eyebrows raised, I could see that the pieces were starting to fit together. I was the reason Draco had failed to infiltrate Hogwarts, and why he no longer wanted to work with them any longer. I was the student attacked by Fenrir. Lucius started to say something when the house elves announced dinner was being served. They placed the food in front of us but I hardly noticed. Lucius and I were having a silent stare down, and I refused to be the one to pull away.

"We can talk more later, I'd hate for the food to get cold," Narcissa said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. He grudgingly broke away and started eating. I gave a small smile, mark that as a point for me. Draco put his hand on my knee and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze.

Dinner was a quiet event, full of small talk that skirted the issues everyone was thinking about. The food itself was wonderful, but I was too nervous to really enjoy it. I felt like the worst was still to come, when there were no distractions. Before I knew it the house elves were quickly cleaning our plates. We stood up and I looked to Draco to what I should do next.

"Draco, would you mind if I showed Amy the garden? It is beautiful this time of year," Lucius said.

Draco glanced nervously towards me, but I just shrugged. I walked over to Lucius, who directed me outside.

"So, what is it you want to know?" I asked, cutting right to the chase.

"I know you were the student that Fenrir attacked," he said, ignoring my question.

"And?" I questioned. I stopped pacing and turned to him, looking him full in the face. He was a head taller than me, but I inside I felt like I towered over him. I was confident now, I wasn't scared of him or anything he could say.

"You are the reason my family is now in the poor graces of you-know-who. You are turning Draco against everything we've ever taught him. You simply existing as a half-breed disgusts me, Draco deserves so much better than you," he spat. He was done being polite as well, I had been tired of the games anyway.

"Is that all?" I asked. The things he said were nothing I hadn't prepared myself for. I was even a little disappointed, this was the best Lucius Malfoy could bring? Lucius raised his eyebrows, clearly that was not the response he had been expecting.

"I love Draco, and he loves me, that's all that matters."

"He doesn't love you, and he won't if Fenrir got the chance to finish you off."

My heart stopped cold for a moment. I knew Fenrir was in with the Death Eaters, but Lucius wouldn't kill me over this, would he? I instinctively reached for my wand, but realized I was wearing a dress with nowhere to hide it that wasn't immensely uncomfortable.

"He could be here in seconds, all I have to do is say the word."

"You wouldn't," I said. He was bluffing, he just trying to scare me, I hoped.

"Oh, but I already did," he said. He stepped away from me and a tall man stood behind him. Fenrir stood before me, and I felt my stomach fall out. I was unarmed, in a house where I was unwelcome, facing the man who had just barely failed to kill me a few months ago.

"Hello, sweet thing," Fenrir growled. "Long time no see."

"Finish her off Fenrir, I've had enough of this. I've humored Draco for long enough," Lucius said. He waved his hand and Fenrir started to walk towards me. I wasn't about to become a midnight snack, and I wasn't going to rely on Draco to save me. I turned around and bolted for the doorway.

"_Immobulus_!" Lucius shouted.

I ducked and the curse bounced inches from my head. I ran back into the house and towards the bathroom where my clothes and wand were. I could hear Fenrir's heavy breathing feet from me and Lucius throwing curses at me.

"Draco!" I shouted, looking frantically for him.

I finally found the bathroom where my old clothes were and I dived for my wand.

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled. Fenrir stumbled but continued on his assault.

"_Stupefy_!" I repeated. The second spell didn't even faze him. I turned and started to run again, wondering where Draco was and why he wasn't stopping this. I was running madly through the house, every corner I turned led to another hallway.

"I'm tired of this chase," Fenrir growled.

I looked behind me and Fenrir doubled his speed, he hadn't even been trying to catch me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the floor. I slammed my nose on the hardwood floor and started seeing stars. I laid on my stomach for a second, unsure of whether I was going to pass out or not.

"I've been thinking about you ever since our little meeting in the forest. I thought about waiting until the full moon and turning you, but I don't think I could stop myself."

I struggled against his grip to reach my wand. I had to fight back, I wasn't just about to take this lying down, literally.

"Now, now, let's not make a fuss," Lucius said, walking over me. He reached down and picked up my wand, twirling it in his fingers. I looked up at him, he couldn't be doing this. Fenrir grazed his fingers over the scars on my neck and I shuddered in disgust.

"I remember making those scars, you screamed so loud. I want you to scream for me like you did then."

I shut my mouth tight, I had to buy myself some time to think of something to do.

"Scream!" he shouted. He clutched my arm and slammed my face into the floor. I grimaced in pain but didn't make a sound.

"No, mother, I'm going to see what's going on."

I titled my head as I heard Draco's voice coming around the corner.

"Draco!" I shouted.

"Shh," Fenrir whispered, covering my mouth with his filthy hands.

Draco started to run over to me but stopped when he saw what was going on.

"Father, what are you doing?" he yelled.

"I'm taking care of things, now go back to your mother."

"_Stupefy_!" Draco yelled.

The spell hit Fenrir square in the face and he rolled off of me, stunned slightly. Lucius dropped my wand as the spell rebounded on him. I scrambled up and grabbed my wand. I felt blood all over my face but I stood by Draco, wand aimed at Fenrir.

"Go," Draco whispered.

"Come with me," I pleaded.

"I can't right now," he replied. He looked longingly at me, he wanted to come with me.

He leaned towards me and gave me a deep kiss. Despite the blood on my face and the situation we were in I felt a moment of peace. I was so in love with him at that moment I couldn't find the words to express it, even if he was putting my life in danger.

"I love you and I'm sorry to put you through this," he whispered.

"You're worth it," I said and smiled.

Fenrir started to move and I jolted back to reality.

"Go, I'll catch up you," he said, aiming his wand at Fenrir.

I gave him another kiss and turned to leave. I stumbled forward and something caught my ankle. I looked down and Lucius was gripping my leg.

"This isn't over," he whispered.

I jerked my leg out of his grip, looked at Draco one last time and fled Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

I laid outside, soaking up the summer sun and trying not to jump at every movement I heard. I was still on edge despite the fact that nothing had, yet, to come from my last encounter with Fenrir. I couldn't, however, stop myself from jumping as a loud crack resonated through the air. I grabbed my wand and whipped around, but breathed out a sigh of relief, it was Draco.

"You scared me to death!" I yelled, hitting him in the arm.

"Sorry, Father decided to go to the Ministry early at the last minute," he replied, stopping my assault and pulled me into an embrace.

"How are things there?" I asked.

"Not much better, Father is still furious at me, apparently it's my fault you lived," he said sarcastically.

I smiled. "Of course it's your fault, and I appreciate it."

Draco smiled back, but was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Things aren't good there, he thinks he can just will me into submission." A hard, bitter tone come into Draco's voice. A dark look was cast into his eyes and his usually smooth face turned sour. It was then I noticed that Draco looked skinnier, and a hardness had been etched into his face that I hadn't seen before. No, things were not good at Malfoy Manor.

"What about your mom, what does she think?"

"She doesn't have a brain or a spine, so it doesn't really matter," he scoffed.

I frowned, "So what now?"

"You have to get out of here, since your father is a wizard it won't be hard for Father to track down where you live. I'm sure that's why he was so eager to go to the Ministry today."

"Where should I go then?"

"I've got it all figured out," he started excitedly. "My parents have a cabin in the mountains up North, but they haven't been there in years. They used it mostly to visit Durmstrang when they were deciding if I should go there or Hogwarts."

"So, I'm going to hide right under their noses? Why don't I just give up right now?"

I crossed my arms, I didn't have a better idea but his seemed like suicide.

"No, they'll never think to look there. It's far away enough that nobody would expect it."

"What about my parents? They'll never go along with this." I protested, I was determined to find a hole in his plan that would make it impossible.

"They really don't have a choice, your father cannot take on the entire Ministry by himself. You need to get out of here, at least until we go back to Hogwarts," he pleaded.

"And what about after we graduate? I'm not going to run my entire life."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which was unusually disheveled. "We have to do something, this is the only plan we have."

"Well, I'm not going," I snapped.

"You don't understand!" Draco yelled. "My father will not stop until you are dead in the ground. From the day I was born I have been conditioned to be exactly what he wanted, and you came and changed everything. You don't understand how much he hates not getting what he wants."

He reached and grabbed my arm, a little tighter than he needed to. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I jerked my arm out of his grip, rubbing the spot that was already starting to redden. "Alright, I'll propose it to my parents, I don't think they're going to go for it though."

"It's brilliant!"

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms, my parents had betrayed me.

"Don't you think it's like hiding in plain sight though?" I asked. My father was a smart man, he couldn't be going along with this charade too.

"No, that's why it's going to work. I know about Lucius Malfoy and this isn't something he will soon forget," my father replied.

Draco looked at me with a look that unmistakably said 'I told you so'. He opened his mouth to, I'm sure, utter that very sentiment but I held up my hand to stop him.

"I don't like this, but it looks like it's our only plan," I grudgingly admitted.

It was cold. I don't like the cold.

The wind was whipping me in the face, my hands were numb and my feet had fallen asleep miles ago. I gripped tighter to Draco's waist, riding a broomstick in a blizzard was not the most pleasant experience.

"How you doing back there?" Draco called. His hair was blowing in the wind and his goggles were plastered with ice.

"Great...so glad we're doing this," I replied.

"Just a little bit farther."

After another few minutes we touched down at a small cabin nestled in the mountains. The cabin was quite extravagant for something that was only used once. Draco held my arm as my legs turned to jelly as I stepped off of the broom.

"Can we please use that blasted thing as kindling?" I threatened, pointing at the broomstick.

Draco smiled and led me inside. He cleaned off the cobwebs, lit the fires and it was starting to feel less like an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"I can't stay long, it's a long trip back," Draco said.

"You can't stay for one night?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm on such a short leash as it is."

"I'll make it worth the risk," I said, attempting to be seductive. I was hoping Draco was like every other guy I'd met and could be swayed easily. He pursed his lips, clearly trying to fight temptation; but we both knew how this night was going to end.

"I have to leave in the morning, and you have to stay here no matter what," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah let's enjoy tonight before you kill the mood."

I pulled Draco into a kiss, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He smiled into the kiss and pushed me against the wall. The pictures hanging from the walls rattled at the impact and nearly fell, but neither of us cared or noticed. He took my arms and pinned them above my head. His nails dug into my skin, but not enough to hurt, just enough to make my heart race faster. He tangled his fingers into my hair and steered me towards the bedroom.

I wrapped my hands around my mug of coffee as I watched Draco fly off into the sunrise. I was already feeling nervous, the Malfoy's had to have noticed Draco's prolonged absence. This plan was never going to work.

A/N: College is really hard you guys! Sorry, this takes a back seat to studying, homework, dealing with my roommate, the equestrian team, life...Hopefully it won't take too long for another update. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 The Cabin

Life here couldn't have been more boring, an exciting day for me was watching the snow fall outside. Around the second week I fashioned a dummy and began practicing some defensive spells. I was tired of being the victim, the next time Fenrir came my way, I would be ready for him. I was terrible to start out with, but I slowly made progress. I received only one letter from Draco for the first two weeks I was at the cabin. It didn't say much, only that my parents were alright and not to apparate anywhere, they were watching my movements.

Everything changed one night, though. It was late, nearly midnight, I was laying in bed trying to sleep. I laid awake most nights, too restless to sleep. It was a small noise, it could have been a bird or a tree knocking against the house; but I knew better. My heart raced in my chest and I immediately grabbed my wand. I slipped out of bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. I strained my ears for another noise, but was only greeted with silence. I braced myself against the doorway, trying to calm my heavy breathing. I took a deep breath, turned around and yelled "_Stupefy_!"

There was a crash and I quickly turned on the light. I scanned the room, all I had managed to do was knock a painting off the wall. I wasn't convinced, I held my wand poised as I checked the rest of the cabin. It was empty, and nothing seemed out of place. That was when I noticed it. It was small, easily overlooked, but that was the point. It was a tiny piece of paper, it could have been a piece of trash but something made me pick it up. It had only four words, but they made my heart drop. "I know you're here."

I didn't sleep that night, or the next night, but by the third day I passed out on the couch for a few hours. I was paranoid every second of every day. I was stuck here with no way of contacting anyone or getting out. If someone knew I was here they could take me out anytime they wanted. My wand never left my hand, what little I slept I had it clutched in my palm.

I sat one day watching the fire burn in the fireplace. My eyes glazed over, I was so tired; I was always so tired. My mind started to drift, a part of me just wanted everything to be over, at least in death there would be sleep. I should have seen the approaching figure, or heard the crunch of the snow. I didn't even grab my wand until the door was wide open. My instincts acted before my brain did, I stood up and pointed my wand at the open door.

"Calm down it's just me!"

Draco stood in the doorway, but I was still too paranoid to move.

"What was in the air the night we started dating?"

"Amy, what are you talking about?" he asked. He took a step towards me inside the house. I vaulted over the couch with strength I didn't know I had and held my wand to his throat.

"Answer the question!" I yelled.

"Butterflies!"

I slowly lowered my wand, looking him up and down slowly.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Somebody knows I'm here, that's what's going on!"

Draco entered the cabin, and I quickly locked the door.

"That's impossible, no one even knows this cabin exists besides us and my parents. They haven't even been here in years."

"Well, somebody knows, I got this," I said, handing him the note.

Draco's face paled, "We need to get you out of here."

"There's nowhere to go," I whispered. The lack of sleep and stress was finally catching up to me, tears started rolling down my face. Draco pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly to his chest. He didn't say a word, just held me while I sobbed into his shirt.

"I'll never let anything happen to you," he whispered when I finally stopped crying. "I'm going to get you out of here, I'll figure something out."

"We only need somewhere to stay for another month before we go back to school. Are you sure I can't just stay at home?"

"No, my father knows everything about you, he probably has someone watching your house in case you come home."

"I just don't know what to do," I said, tears were starting to brim in my eyes again.

"It's alright, please don't cry," he whispered, stroking my cheek. "We'll figure this out in the morning, you need some sleep."

"Please don't leave," I cried. "I can't stand another night by myself. Every noise makes me think he's here to kill me."

"Alright, I'll stay, I don't want to leave you alone. You need to get to bed though, I'll sleep on the couch."

I followed Draco into the bedroom, getting into the bed. He leaned forward and gave me a small kiss, running his hand through my hair. He pulled away, but I leaned in for another kiss. All the stress melted away as I kissed him.

"You need to sleep," he interjected. He tried to leave but I pulled him on to the bed with me.

"There is a very uncomfortable couch waiting for me in the other room, I would hate to keep it waiting."

"I'll make you forget all about that couch."

Draco pulled me up to a kneeling position, giving me soft kisses and running his hands down my back. His touch made me shiver. He slowly took off our shirts, his skin was cool against mine. His hands were cold but my body was on fire and my heart was racing. He pulled me tight to him and started kissing my neck.

He was gentle and slow, and he whispered "I love you," as he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep in his arms, not worrying about anything for just a little while.

If I wasn't so tired and relaxed I would've heard them. I should have felt the bed move, I should have heard the muffled screams. But I was far away, sleeping all of my stress away.

"I told you he would lead us right to her." I heard somewhere in a dream.

"Can't we do it now?"

"No, we have to wait until you can turn her."

I slowly opened my eyes, I felt like I'd slept for days. My mind was fuzzy, but I snapped out of it as I realized Draco wasn't sleeping next to me. I grabbed my wand and slipped out of bed. Something wasn't right. I tiptoed out into the living room with my wand poised for attack.

That was when I saw Draco, his hands tied behind his back and his mouthed taped closed. I ran over to him but he was shaking his head.

"What happened?" I asked, slowly taking the tape from his mouth.

"He's here!" he yelled.

My heart stopped, I clutched my wand tighter and turned around. There stood my worst nightmare. Fenrir and Lucius stood there smirking at me and for a moment nobody moved or said anything. I tried to think of a plan but my mind went blank, all I could think of was running but I couldn't leave Draco.

"If you would just lower your wand, this can be very easy or very difficult," Lucius said.

I stood my ground and didn't lower my wand. Lucius sighed, "Alright, have it your way."

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled. The spell hit Lucius in the chest and he stumbled back, clearly surprised my spells had done any damage.

"Well, go get her!" he yelled.

Fenrir growled and ran towards me. I threw another curse behind me as I ran for the door. When I opened the door the cold hit me like a ton of bricks. I was only wearing a t-shirt, but I ran outside into the snow. There wasn't much place to run, the cabin was nestled in a mountain, it was either up or down. I could hear Fenrir making his way in the snow, it seemed like no curse I threw at him did any damage. I ran as fast as I could, but the snow was deep and I was basically trying to run up a mountain. Fenrir was close behind me. I was getting tired and my adrenaline was running on empty.

"Got you," he growled. He reached forward and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to the ground. The snow softened my fall but still knocked the wind out of me. I struggled against his grip, I was kicking and flailing but to no avail. Even if I managed to hit him it did no damage.

"I would kill you right now if it were up to me, but Malfoy wants me to turn you. His son won't want to be with a werewolf."

"You don't have it in you," I dared. I knew Lucius would be keep me alive until the full moon, Fenrir would likely kill me now.

"I could kill you right now!" He yelled. To make his point he slashed my cheek with his nails. I gritted my teeth and didn't make a sound, it was only lightly bleeding.

"Fenrir! Bring her back here!" Lucius yelled from the cabin.

Fenrir growled, but dragged me back to the cabin. Small droplets of blood stained the white snow, but I was too scared to move to stop it. When we got back inside Lucius bound me with ropes and threw me next to Draco. His bonds had been re-tied and he looked at me with anguish in his eyes.

"I'll have to tear down this cabin just to get the filthy mud blood stink off of everything," Lucius muttered to himself.

"Let's get out of here," Fenrir said.

"Alright, you get her I'll take Draco, you know where to go."

Fenrir grabbed my arm and we apparated away from the cabin.

A/N: I wrote this in one night can you believe it? Hope you guys like it it's been awhile!


End file.
